In the era of mobile internet, consumer electronics are becoming more and more popular and a large number of smart devices have emerged in people's daily life. A speaker, as a sounding device, is extensively applied to the consumer electronics. Nowadays, common speakers mainly include a moving-coil speaker, an electromagnetic speaker, a capacitive speaker, a piezoelectric speaker, etc. The moving-coil speaker is widely applied due to its characteristics of relatively simple manufacture, low cost, low-frequency sounding advantage, etc. However, under the trend that devices are becoming thinner and lighter, and higher in power, a space left for the speaker is becoming smaller and smaller. Thus, it is more and more important to design a reasonable speaker module, so that it can meet demands of a thinner and lighter mobile phone and satisfy the requirements for large vibrating displacement under a high-power output.
To achieve thin and light designs, a thin and light metal sheet is usually embedded into a plastic housing of the speaker to replace an original all-plastic housing so as to reduce the thickness of the module. However, this design has the following defects: a housing of the module becomes soft and is prone to deformation due to a large area of metal sheet, which adversely affects assembly and vibration space of the speaker. As the deformation degree of the large area of metal sheet during heating of the speaker is different from that of the plastic housing, a bonding portion between the metal sheet and the plastic housing is broken, and as a result, the phenomena which adversely affect the performance of the speaker, e.g., leakage of a voice chamber, are easily caused.